A muddy day, and Natsu
by Ducky Grace
Summary: Lucy has a crush on the very much liked Natsu. But he is dating someone else! Follow Lucy on this crush rollercoaster, where surprises never cease! Will Natsu return her feelings? Or shun Lucy out of his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is my first story that I am uploading... So please leave reviews and comments. I would love to know what you guys think. Love,

Ninja Tuna 0812

Rating: K

Some days I feel as if the whole world is somewhat in someway shape or form... Against me! Like today for example.. Of all the days for my crush Natsu, to notice me I trip and fall flat on my face right on front of him! My blonde hair turns brown with mud because it was raining, I fish straight into the girls bathroom and wash up... Until I hear some strange noises coming from outside... " Natsu honey! " a really high pitched and annoying voice rings and echoes in the bathroom against the tiles. " ohhh Natsu I have been looking all over for you!"

"Ummm yeah? Really?..." And slow, spine chilling voice softly caresses my ears. "He he he sorry about that... Lisionna ." Natsu... My crush... Wait! Why is he near the girls bathroom?! Maybe its just a coninsidence? I try to convince myself... "I'll see you in a few minutes just meet me okay?" He says and trying to get her too leave., (at least that's what is sounds like...) :3 I make a funny, shy face as I think bout that... I am done within 1 minute or so and my heart stops on its tracks.!

Natsu... Not only that, but smiling and waiting for something. I melt on the inside, then I suddenly remembered what happened earlier this morning...

Flashback

"I am going to kill Levi for making me wait out on the cold rain!" I had to change 3 times! Its sooo muddy! I am glad I... "Waaaahhhh!" SPLASH! Brought an umbrella... "Whoa there!" A oddly familiar voice said. Natsu Dragoneel... My crush... Ohhhh nooooo! "Hey are you alright?! I saw you face plant on the ground just now..." Ohhh that little blue haired book worm.. Watch out cuz you are soooo dead! He saw if I hide my face he won't see it or recognize me. Right? " Hmm..? Oi its Lucy!" He said with an enormously cute and handsome smile. Then his face went from happy yo concerned within seconds. " LUCY! OHH GOSH WE NEED TO GET YOU UP AND OUT OF HERE!" Picking me up off my trembling hands and knees. " Natsu... " I whispered " Lucy don't talk its okay everything is fine" he said confidently

End? (For now..-_-)

So yeah PLEASE let me know what you think! Sorry of all the grammatical errors... See ya!

Ninja tuna


	2. A DATE!

Thank you everyone for reviewing and stuff! So the last chapter was just a snippet because I wanted to make my first story a Nalu one! Also I was not planning on continue with it I just wanted to make tribute to the soon ending (for some time) anime Fairy Tail. I was REALLY happy because of all of you people! ( Sorry if this is long) So reviews!

Darkblossom829: Not to worry!

Nalu 4 eva: Thank you! And yes I am making it longer although I might not be able to update often if I make it longer. If they are short and sweet then you get more Nalu more often. Awe. IDK!

Alright then! Next chapter here you go!

Last chapter

-" Don't worry Lucy" Natsu said. -

-Flashback end-

" Oi Lucy!"

" Hmm? Oh Natsu!" He waved me over. I looked around to see if lissiona was gone.

" Are you alright?" He asked slowly trying to get my attention.

" Oh yeah I am fine I guess..." I sighed softly, but he didn't seem satisfied…

" Lucy" he said so seriously it scared me a little. " Y-Yes" I managed to say. "Ummm.. I want you to go on a date with me!?" My heart… my heart… IT EXPLODED! " WHAT?" I almost screamed. " No no not like boyfriend girlfriend kind- of- date.. A close friend kind- of –date… o-only i-if you want t-to….." he stuttered at the end, I blushed with a sad smile. " Okay I would love to!" It might not be a real date but I was happy anyway. I laughed when I saw his concerned face brighten up. "Woohoo! Great! So I'll meet you at the Magnolia train station at 9am sharp. The rest is a surprise!" He smiled, and I couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness. My Natsu. I thought to myself as I fell asleep remembering our conversation at school today.

THIS IS NOT THE COMPLETE CHAPTER! I WILL BE GONE FOR SOME TIME! I NEED TIME TO GET MY DANG INTERNET TO WORK! PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! I AM VERY SORRY I HAVE NOT UPLOADED ANYTHING LATELY! -Ninja tuna


	3. i

" Oi Lucy!"

" Hmm? Oh Natsu!" He waved me over. I looked around to see if lissiona was gone.

" Are you alright?" He asked slowly trying to get my attention.

" Oh yeah I am fine I guess..." I sighed softly, but he didn't seem satisfied…

" Lucy" he said so seriously it scared me a little. " Y-Yes" I managed to say. "Ummm.. I want you to go on a date with me!?" My heart… my heart… IT EXPLODED! " WHAT?" I almost screamed. " No no not like boyfriend girlfriend kind- of- date.. A close friend kind- of –date… o-only i-if you want t-to….." he stuttered at the end, I blushed with a sad smile. " Okay I would love to!" It might not be a real date but I was happy anyway. I laughed when I saw his concerned face brighten up. "Woohoo! Great! So I'll meet you at the Magnolia train station at 9am sharp. The rest is a surprise!" He smiled, and I couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness. My Natsu. I thought to myself as I fell asleep remembering our conversation at school today.

PART TWO! ENJOY!:)

The next day... The big "date"

I flung my eyes open, I could barely sleep last night! " Today is the day" chanted to myself looking in the mirror. Today is the day that I confess my feelings for Natsu! I mean... Yeah at least I think I am... Urg! By now I am a nervous wreck! I wonder what Natsu is feeling? Also why did he ask me on a date in the first place? I shook my head trying to get the thought out. "NO LUCY! Don't start thinking about things like that! Just be happy!" :)

Natsu's POV:

"Danggg I look good!" Today I hope Lucy has fun. I haven't seen her smile as much lately... Every time I try to get close to her there is always something that stops me... " NO NATSU! don't think, Erza says that dangerous for me." I keep doing this talk in the mirror thing... A prep talk? I look over to my phone and I see that I'm late. "Ohh shit!" I grab my keys, phone and shoe and sprint out the door. "Sorry Luce!"

Lucy POV:

No... It's past our meeting time already. He's 15 minutes LATE! The anger keeps bubbling up inside me until I hear him. "Lucy!" The voice is faint, "OI Lucy!" I hear it again, this time louder. Finally he's here. NATSU...

YOU

ARE

DEAD!

" NATSU! YOU BAKA! IDIOT, DUMBASS! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE WAITING?! YOU BETTER HAVE A REALLY GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU ARE SO LATE!"

" L-Lucy?" He asked quietly.

"WHAT?!" I spat out at him.

"Ummm.. I'm really sorry that I'm late, but hear me out!" I calmed down after realizing that there were people staring

" okay" I whispered, he sighed in relief.

"Lucy I want you to known that today is going to be the best EVER! I am really happy that I'm here with you even today!" I blushed a little and he took my hand in his, looked my straight in the eye and said... "Lucy...Happy Birthday." And embraced me with his large frame and smile. I can't believe that I forgot today was my own birthday! I felt him play with my hair for a bit before he pulled away. I reached up to put a lock of hair behind my ear when I felt that there was something so soft, smooth and silky, I took I out to loom at the mysterious object. It was a rose! A bright beautiful red rose!

"N-Natsu!" He stared at me smiling as I blushed as red as the rose. He kissed my forehead took my hand and said to me before we got an a passing train.

" I told you Lucy today is going to be the best!" :D

End-

OKAY OKAY OKAY PKAY! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! now that I have that out of the way... Ahhh so much time has passed since I last uploaded the story... SORRY! yeah life is just really busy right now... I am currently writing this in Cali ( U.S.) BTW I don't live here I am visiting and stuff... So yeah I am also on spring break now... And I am REALLT LAZY... And probably up to no good... Probably... -_- I also I set a goal for myself... Here goes... "I WILL FINISH THIS CHAPTER BT TOMORROW!" KAY THEN... WHY AM I STILL WRITING IN CAPS?! WELL THEN.. BYE BYE! :D

~Ducky Grace


End file.
